Administrative Structure The scientific aspects of the Core Center, specifically the promotion of information exchange, scientific interactions, and the fostering of collaborations will be coordinated by the newly created Scientific Synergy Core (Core A). The charge to the administrative core therefore is purely organizational to 1. integrate and supervise the research core activities; 2. facilitate the operation of the cores by resolving issues of space and facilities; 3. assume administrative tasks for all cores such as personnel management and financial operations; 4. carry out or facilitate contacts with University of Michigan administration and granting agencies; 5. coordinate the submission of progress reports and renewal grant applications.